My Kinda Scene
by Cynically Blue
Summary: A mv (music video) fic I did a VERY long time ago to Powderfinger's My Kinda Scene. So, being a mv, it doesn't really have a plot or much of anything, but a few people still seemed to find it interesting. Go figure.


Disclaimer: ::lots of little chibi's are sitting in desks in a class room. At the front Mira/Cynically Blue (same person, being ME) is in front of the class, pointing to one of many confusing diagrams and long words on the board. Chibi Jonny Quest looks confused then raises his hand::  
Chibi Jonny Quest: So, you don't own The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *or* any other show.  
Mira: ::exasperated:: No, I don't. I own NOTHING. ::looks at every one reading this, especially the people out to sue her:: Nada, nill, nilch, zero, zip…

Author's Note: The song 'My Kinda Scene' is by Powderfinger, and I originally heard it on the MI:2 soundtrack. I don't own that either (surprise surprise). I did the lyrics myself with a pair of shitty headphones, so if I'm totally off in some parts, DEAL. Since I added action to this that makes a…? ::chibi class appears again. They all think for a minute before yelling simultaneously:: a Music Video fic!  
Mira: ::claps and hands sarcastically and says in a bored voice:: good job class.  
Everything that is in parentheses and italics (_like so_) is the action. The regular text is my attempt at the lyrics to the song. Anything else means…I screwed up.

My Kinda Scene

(_Scene is of Jonny sitting in a black folding chair wearing a black tux, looking down and hunched over; a serious expression on his face. In the background there are trees, green grass, tombstones and a dark gray cloudy sky. He is at a cemetery and it is raining and occasionally people also dressed in black walk by. Everything is fairly dulled colored. think: The Matrix_)  
(_He begins to sing._)  
Tell me where I'm supposed to begin  
(_Slowly brings his head up and looks at us._)  
An unhappy life working some kind of dead-end job  
(_Slowly looks from right to left, surveying his surroundings._)  
Everything you thought you had  
Has gone from worst to bad

(_Zoom out to see Jessie sitting next to him. She is wearing a black dress and is leaning back in her chair, arms crossed._)

Lean to the side whisper real quiet   
(_She leans forward and towards Jonny and whispers in his ear, he is still singing and looks at us._)  
The end is inside working on that around the clock  
(_She leans out and looks around suspiciously and goes back to whispering._)  
For everything you thought you had  
(_She leans back in her chair, crosses her arms, and gazes downward._)  
Has gone from worst to bad

(_Scene changes to a band of four people all wearing tux's performing on a black wooden stage still at the cemetery. Jonny is the lead singer up front and is playing a guitar while singing. It is still raining and there are no more occasional people._)

But it's not my kinda scene oh yeah  
Footprints on the other side  
Remind me of where I've been oh yeah  
All words from the other side

(_Jonny is back at his chair spot but is standing now. It is still raining._)

Tell me where I'm supposed to begin  
(_Just stands and sings._)  
An unhappy life working some kind of dead-end job  
(_Begins to walk to his left, still singing._)  
Everything you thought you had  
(_Walks to a coffin with an unfamiliar body inside, looks inside._)  
Has gone from worst to bad  
(_Four men come that are dressed in black ALSO and pick up the coffin and carry it to the trunk of a black car._)

So I'll just wait and watch the wheels   
(_The men close the back of the car and get into the car._)  
While they're turning back  
(_Car drives out, carrying body away from cemetery. A middle-aged woman wearing black cries into a handkerchief as they leave._)

(_Back to the band on the stage._)

But it's not my kinda scene oh yeah  
Footprints on the other side  
Remind me of where I've been oh yeah  
All words from the other side

(_Now the scene is of the black car that took the body. It is driving along a wet road pretty fast._)

It…  
Pulls me over and drags me under  
(_Another car comes speeding out of practically nowhere, the black car swerves trying to avoid it._)

It…  
Pulls me over and drags me under  
(_They crash and it is worse than an accident like that should've been._)

(_Back to the band on the stage._)

Tell me where I'm supposed to begin  
An unhappy life working some kind of dead-end job

All right now  
(_Band disassembles._)   
All right now  
All right now  
(_They walk away and jump off the stage._)  
All right now  
(_Just the band's instruments laying lifeless on the black wooden stage._)

But it's not my kinda scene oh yeah  
(_Shows Jonny walking away from the original chair he was sitting in. He is more into the music now and is slightly bobbing his head in beat with the music._)  
Footprints on the other side  
Remind me of where I've been oh yeah  
(_Zoom out to show all of the band members walking along a road away from the cemetery._)  
All words from the other side  
(_Rain slowly comes to a stop._)  
It's not my kinda scene oh yeah  
(_The sky in the background begins to lighten. The colors are no longer dull._)  
Footprints on the other side  
(_Sun breaks through the clouds._)  
Remind me of where I've been  
(_A far away shot of the four band members walking along the road somewhere in the country. Everything it green and healthy and shining with the recent rain._)

End

::Mira is gagging:: I can't believe I wrote that! I can't believe I'm *posting* this! Where's the gore? Where's the blood? At least some angst? And it has that 'sun is rising' happy ending! ::shakes head mournfully:: Review…if you know a bad fic when you read one.


End file.
